The present invention relates to an electric circuit, developed as a module, and having at least one semiconductor switch for switching a load, in particular for switching a setting member in automotive engine control or automatic control devices.
Control or automatic control devices are frequently formed of individual modules which are generally developed as integrated circuits. For this purpose, so-called driver modules are known which contain one or more output stages for the switching of loads. In electronic systems for motor vehicles such driver modules are used, for instance, for switching injection valves, for tank regeneration and for exhaust-gas recycling.
The specific loads to be switched, however, have different properties, particularly with regard to their resistance, and therefore their power requirement, and their inductance. For optimal cooperation between a specific driver module and the different loads, it has been necessary, therefore, to use driver modules of different design. This increases the expense of the control and automatic control devices since the individual types of driver modules are manufactured in smaller quantities and the logistics of supply become more difficult in the presence of a greater diversity of types.